Chaelkane
Chaelkane "Kane" is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. He will be the only son of Goru and Bailey, making him the first male Daevael. His older sisters will be Cymahae, Loanikha and Raabseta. Appearance Chaelkane will once again inherit the blonde gene from his mother, shared with all three of his sisters. When he is a child, his eyes will be a bright blue, his skin quite pale and his hair almost white blonde. As he grows up, his basic features will change very little, keeping the skin tone and the eye colour. His hair shade will darken slightly into a more dirty-blonde colour but not very much. His basic facial shape resembles that of his father's, this being one of the only traits actually inherited from his father. He will grow to be 6ft exactly, and easily will be the tallest of his siblings. Chaelkane will be exceptionally fit physically and very muscular. Since he is a Daevael, whenever he is in Heaven before death, he will appear in a similar ghostly form to that of the angels. Also, he has a unique power that will allow him to change his shape, but this is currently unknown. Since Chaelkane's unique power is that of Transmogrification, he is also able to turn himself into any inanimate object. Species & Gifts Chaelkane is the first male Daevael ever to exist, being a crossbreed between Archangels and Animagi. All Daevaels have five extra gifts, along with one ability to change their own form. Out of the abilities, one of them is normally strongly tied to the power of their angelic relative. All Daevael gifts are tied to their relationship with their siblings, which is why Daevael are never only children. The Daevael are still able to use their gifts without the presence of a sibling, but they are far more powerful when they are closer both emotionally and physically. This is reflective of how angels are stronger when they are in heaven. Since Chaelkane is the youngest of his siblings, he is the least powerful (but he is still powerful, just less so in comparison to them) and he will be born with the full extent of his powers. His shape-affecting ability is that of Transmogrification, which allows Chaelkane to transform himself into an inanimate object. It is unlikely there will be any limitation to what object Chaelkane can transform himself into. Whilst an inanimate object, he will still be able to think and will be able to change himself back at any moment, but whilst he is an inanimate object, he will undetectable. Since this is his shape-affecting ability, he is unable to transform others into inanimate objects. Family & Relationships *Paternal Grandparent - God *Maternal Grandparents - Kia and Frodora *Mother - Bailey *Father - Goru *Paternal Uncles - Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Uriel, Jophiel, Raguel, Joshua, Zachariah, Sandalphon, Razial, Metatron, Haniel, Jeremial, Azrael, Camael, Virgil, Balthazar and Castiel *Maternal Aunts - Kia and Devara *Older sisters - Cymahae, Loanikha and Raabseta Personality Much like his second sister, Chaelkane will be quite sarcastic and will have a very sardonic sense of humour. He will enjoy being this way, and as much as he will deny it, he will care deeply for his entire family. Kane is a dreamer, often having huge and incredible dreams, that will vary from day to day, and he will enjoy getting what he wants. Since he is the youngest and therefore weakest of the siblings, his family will always view him as "the baby" and will always be finding new ways to try and protect him, something he will hate. This will eventually lead him to argue, and he won't have any problem with shyness, being a very confident person. He will have a short temper, and this will not always serve him well. He will be fleeting in his decisions and will often go out of his way to break a rule simply because he can. Etymology In Hebrew, the prefix "Cha" translates to mean "Son", and this is appropriate because Chaelkane is the only son of Goru and Bailey. Ael is a British name whose meaning is somewhat unknown, but is believed to mean "rock" or "rampant". In old English, this also translates to mean "Elf". Kane is Hebrew for "a spear" and in organic Chemistry, the suffix "kane" refers to the Alkane family of carbon to carbon bonds. He has no middle name or surname, but is offer referred to as Kane by his close family. Brief History Chaelkane will be born to Bailey and Goru and will be the youngest of their children, by a long way. He will be born six years after Raabseta, and will complete his siblings' power. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters